Sólo un beso
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: Al comenzar una relación lo primero que se obtiene de ella es un beso ¿no? Pero Nessie no ha podido obtenerlo de Jacob ¿qué puede hacer para lograrlo? OneShoot Nessie/Jacob.


**Todos los personajes personajes pertecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y decidí incursionar en la pareja de Nessie y Jacob, que me encantan. **

**Espero que disfruten, como yo lo hice escribiendolo.**

**Sólo un beso**

¿Qué diablos podía hacer? No podía evitar la extraña lujuria (eso suponía que era) ni ese calor interno que la quemaba cada vez que lo veía y era simplemente inevitable no verlo. Lo necesitaba como un ser humano necesita el aire para respirar y vivir. Él era como una droga para ella. Y ya no sabía cómo ocultarle tantos sentimientos a su padre. Edward. Era tan complicado todo. Sobre todo cuando ya era mayor. Toda una mujer y sus padres no lo querían ver y en cierto modo ella lo entendía. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Jacob. Era su todo. No había nada más en el mundo que él.

Además había un detalle que la cabreaba sobremanera. No podía acercarse a menos de cinco centímetros de Jacob, sin que su padre lo supiera y ella no era de naturaleza vergonzosa, pero tampoco podía permitir que su padre viera todo lo que hacían en el bosque. Tampoco es que hicieran mucho, pensó, y eso la tenía cabreada, más aún que cuando su padre la sermoneaba con respecto a las relaciones… ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que pedía era un tiempo a solas con Jake.

Lo tenía a decir verdad, pero con ocho vampiros escuchando todo lo que decía, no era realmente la privacidad que a ella le gustaría tener, lo cual era inevitable debido a su naturaleza.

Pero aunque se encontrara a solas con Jacob, simplemente no lo estaba nunca. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Huir con él? Impensable, la encontrarían en segundos. ¿Irse un poco más lejos del lugar que supuestamente era seguro para ella? Menos, la seguirían sin pensarlo dos veces. No tenía alternativa.

O era arriesgarse a que todos supieran lo que hacía y tener que lidiar con miradas acusadoras, reprobatorias y censuradoras que suponía serían por la eternidad o mantenerse pura y casta, virgen y en celibato, por lo que le quedaba de vida. Y era mucho tiempo (debía decirlo), como para soportarlo y lidiar con ello.

Así que su única opción era la primera, y tuvo en ese momento la extraña impresión de que siempre supo que era esa. Ella no tenía secretos con su familia y tampoco pretendía ocultarles sus sentimientos para con Jacob. Además, todos en la casa sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Así que en realidad no había drama con respecto a ello. Y tampoco se arrepentía de lo que hacía con su novio. Porque desde hacía poco que lo eran oficialmente, desde que ella había cumplido los 17 y estaban prácticamente igualados en edad, lo cual era estupendo para los dos. Porque ya no se sentía como una niña a su lado y porque Jacob ya no la trataría como a su hermanita pequeña y ya no la sobreprotegería como solía hacerlo. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo. Le agradaba que lo hiciera y mucho.

El dilema estaba en que eran novios, pero… ¿y el beso? Es decir, su primer beso todavía no ocurría. Y ella se moría, (no literalmente, porque no podía claro), por dárselo. O mejor aún – él a ella- pensó.

No podían dárselo sin que sus padres se enteraran y en el peor de los casos su padre saldría de la casa inmediatamente a darle una paliza a Jake y Nessie no sabía si su mamá sería capaz de detenerlo, o quizás al contrario.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, es decir, se veían todos los días, Jacob siempre la visitaba y salían a cazar juntos. Se tomaban de la mano, pero no ocurría nada. Nunca.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento, el mal presentimiento, de que Jacob no quería tocarla, tocarla realmente, como un hombre toca a una mujer que quiere y desea. La abrazaba, sí, pero era un abrazo fraternal y ella quería más. Oh sí. ¿Pero qué tenía? Nada. Para tenerlo absolutamente todo en su vida, en realidad no tenía nada. Lo único que ella quería era a Jacob. Su Jacob, y bueno… a su familia también.

Y el sentimiento entre ellos era mutuo. Ella lo sabía y lo sentía, pero el hombre lobo lo demostraba poco. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento de darle un beso. Ni siquiera se había acercado. O sea, le dio un abrazo que hizo que a ambos le latiera el corazón mil veces más deprisa de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo porque fue diferente. Pero no hubo ni un amago de beso. Y era lo único que quería por el momento. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Caminó hacia el bosque en el que solían cazar, solo que esta vez se adelantó y fue sola y se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Iba a esperar ahí a Jacob, sabía que la vendría a buscar, siempre lo hacía y ésta vez no sería la excepción. La iría a buscar hasta el fin del mundo, lo sabía.

Sonrió al percibir su aroma, y se levantó del tronco al ver aparecer entre los arboles a un lobo gigante con la lengua afuera, como si estuviera sonriendo en aquella forma lobuna suya y ella se carcajeó haciendo que sus rulos se agitaran unos con otros con el movimiento. no se cansaría nunca de mirarlo.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, reconociéndose, lo hacían cada vez que se veían, siempre, y Jacob en ese momento bajó la cabeza y acarició con ella el vientre de Nessie, que se estremeció al contacto con él. Luego ella se alejó unos pasos y el lobo dio paso al Jacob que ella tanto admiraba. Era hermoso, se dijo.

Nessie se sonrojó al verlo sin camisa, a pesar de que siempre andaba así, no podía evitar sonrojarse y cerró los ojos al notar su completa desnudez. Siempre le hacía lo mismo. La tentaba, pero no hacían nada. A muy pesar suyo.

Jake se colocó en un segundo sus raídos shorts de jeans y se acercó a Nessie con una sonrisa de lado, cariñosa, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos al notar el roce de sus labios contra su piel. Si solo corría un poquito la cara, pensó. Quizás podría… pero Jacob ya se había alejado. Maldijo para sus adentros y notó la presencia de Jake a sus espaldas y sin siquiera haber pestañeado él ya la tenía abrazada con las manos entrelazadas tocando su vientre, que justo en ese momento se retorció y estremeció por completo. Era un cría se dijo.

Recostó su cabeza contra su hombro y trató de relajarse, pero le era imposible. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban a flor de piel y lo sentía más que nunca. Quería darse vuelta, mirarlo y tocarlo a su antojo. Puso sus manos sobre las de él, que todavía se encontraban en su vientre y observó la pulsera que le regaló cuando era pequeña, que simbolizaba su compromiso. Así que técnicamente estaban comprometidos. A pesar de que por el momento estaban recién comenzando. Al ver la pulsera se armó de valor e hizo todo lo posible por concentrar toda su fuerza en lo que iba a hacer. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, aún entre sus brazos y se encontraron sus miradas. Nessie puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Jacob y pudo sentir el rápido latir de su corazón.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y se sonrieron, de nuevo sus corazones latieron desbocados contra sus pechos y Nessie tocó la cara de Jake con sus manos tratando de transmitirle lo que quería de él. Jacob cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció y Nessie lo sintió y sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba dando resultado se dijo. Luego él abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero había algo diferente en la de Jacob. Deseo, tal vez. Pero Nessie no sabría decirlo con seguridad, nunca la había visto, aunque en realidad, sí, se dijo, sus tíos, sus abuelos e incluso sus padres, pero ella nunca lo había vivido en carne propia. Y era algo desconocido para ella. Pero le agradaba.

- No sabía que lo querías tanto…-comenzó a decir Jacob con voz trémula.— quiero decir que… —se aclaró la voz un poco nervioso—yo he tratado de resistirme, pero ya no aguanto, Nessie—Le tomó la cara entre sus manos con cariño.— y te quiero más que a mi propia vida y daría lo que fuera por ti.

Inclinó su cara hacia ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios que lo esperaban ansiosos y jadeantes, la miró por última vez a los ojos y sus labios se rozaron. Jacob estaba casi preparado para lo que sentiría, lo había visto en los pensamientos de sus compañeros años atrás. Pero Nessie no lo estaba. Y fue algo totalmente inexplicable para ella. Sentir los labios de la persona que amaba contra los suyos hizo que todas las células y hormonas de su cuerpo colapsaran y sintió que volaba entre los brazos de Jacob. Su beso de profundizó y sus lenguas se tocaron, se sintieron el uno al otro, y se encontraron como si fueran antiguas compañeras, como si hubieran pasado mil años y que por fin se encontraban. Fue como un todo.

Nessie entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Jacob y se levantó de puntillas para profundizar lo que tanto había anhelado y que ya tenía entre sus labios. No quería separarse de Jacob jamás y por la forma en que él la tenía agarrada por la cintura, parecía que tampoco.

ÉL hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse apenas unos centímetros de Nessie y la observó. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió con felicidad y Jacob se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Soy tuya por toda la eternidad— le susurró Nessie con la mejilla apoyada en la de él antes de darle otro beso con ansias de más.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, dejen reviews, que hace años que no los veo y emocionan de verdad xDD

xoxo.


End file.
